European Patent A-216,047 to Gupta Goutam discloses a process for preparing organosols of organically modified silicas by mixing water and a catalytic amount of an acid with a silica organosol whose organic solvent is water-soluble, adding a trialkoxysilane in increments to the mixture, and then removing all the water.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,433,780 to Cekada et al; U.S. Pat. No. 4,424,297 to Bey; and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/195,567, filed May 18, 1988, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,857,582, disclose that the alkanol produced in the process for preparing aqueous colloidal suspensions of organopolysiloxanes can coagulate the colloidal suspensions of organopolysiloxanes, even at low concentrations.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to prepare organosols of organopolysiloxanes which have an average particle size of from 10 to 150 nm. Another object of the present invention is to prepare organosols of organopolysiloxanes which are extremely stable and have an organopolysiloxane solids content of from 30 to 50 percent by weight, based on the total weight of the organosol. Still another object of the present invention is to prepare organosols of organopolysiloxanes which are miscible with non-polar organic solvents and polymerizable organic monomers. A further object of the present invention is to provide a process in which the organosols are obtained in a technically simple and inexpensive manner.